


the drill sergant

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: jensen is a the star football player in his highschool but his father thinks he's lacking some skills, so he sends a boy named jared to toughin him up, but will more than training happen between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** lol i had to this....oh and if anyone has ever heard or seen shamen king then you must know that i based sam's personality on anna lol.

jensen sighed the trainer his dad hired was late ' if he dosen't show up in 5 minutes im leaving ' he thought to himself, then a boy who was no older than him came running down the path towards his direction.

 

" hey " he said " sorry im late " jensen just stared at him in shock/confusion this couldn't be the trainer his dad hired the boy was skinny and tall and had shaggy hair " whats wrong? " he asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

" nothing " jensen answered " so your the trainer my dad hired? "

 

" yep names jared padalecki "

 

" names jensen ackles "

 

" i know your dad told me "

 

" so how does this whole training thing start? "

 

" well it starts with your doing 30 laps around the football field " jared answered while having a seat on the ground jensen gave him a look of disbeif " your kidding right? " jensen asked.

 

" well it's that or 20 push ups, 16 sit ups, and 30 chin ups "

 

" where's that field again? "


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: here ya go sorry it took so long....  


* * *

jensen groaned as he collapse on his bed he did 12 push up, 20 chin ups, and 18 laps around the football field....all in one day 'damn you jared!' he thought.

 

Before getting up to take a shower but winced in the process "jensen!" he heard his father called " someone's here for you!! " jensen sighed as he made the long trek down the unforgiving starwell.

 

But stopped in his tracks when he reached the bottom...standing right there with a sly smile on his face was jared " what the hell are you doing here!?! " jensen yelled not caring if his father heard him curse.

 

jared gave him a fake pout " aww jensen i thought you would actully be happy to see me " he said " like i would be happy to see a slime ball like you " jensen said " now answer the question ".

 

Jared just smiled at him " your dad invited me over so we can talk about how your trainings going " he answered jensen made a mental note to chew out his dad later " can't you just email him or something? " jensen asked, jared gave him a mischevous smile " i could but wheres the fun in that? ".

 

Luckly jensens dad came in before jensen can beat him to a pulp " so jared " he said " would you like to say for dinner? " please say no, please say no, " i would love to " Darn it!! " jensen why don't you show jared to the dinner table ", jensen reluctly nodded and guided him towards the dinning room.

 

" so jared how's my boy doing? " jensen's father asked jared smiled " he's doing really good acutlly alot better then the previous players i trained " he anwered 'thats probably because he worked them until their hearts gave out' jen thought " jensen do you like having jared as a tutor? " he asked.

 

Jensen was about to say heck no!!! i want a differnt trainer! when he felt a foot collied into his leg causing him to feel mind numbing pain he didn't have to look up to see who it was " yeah " he said " i really like haveing jared as a trainer " it was suprising when his father didn't know he was lying through his teeth.

 

~after dinner~

" well that was fun " jared said jensen gave him a 'i really hate you and i wish you would die' look but that only caused jared to giggle " i'll see tommorrow morning " said while existing through the front door " oh and don't eat tommorrow you'll throw up " then left, jensen sighed he couldn't imaging what kind of torture he was in for tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

jensen panted as he stopped running halfway through the football field this is nuts he thought to himself " i don't see running " a voice said that caused him to continue his laps at full speed.

 

he clapsed once he reaced jared's destination jared stopped his stopwatch and checked the time " you made it in 1 minute and 20 seconds " he said " thats -pant- good right? " jensen asked jared nodded " it's good ".

 

jensen mentaly did the happy dance " but it's not good enough " jared said which ruined jen's happy bubble

 

"what?"

 

"you heard me your time is good but it's not good enough so your going to do 12 more laps "

 

" what!?! but that's not fair "

 

jared gave him a glare that made his insides shiver in fear.

 

" what was that? "

 

" im going to run somemore laps "

 

" thats what i thought you said "

 

over the two weeks jensen spent with jared he learned that if he didn't do what he said that there would be terriable concequences so what jared said usually goes.

 

" run faster!!! "

 

jensen sped up instantly at the command.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: friend making me continue lol  


* * *

" good job jen you ran alot faster than last time " jared said with a smile jensens glared at him as he panted from running the laps " that's because you threatened to make me do 30 push ups and sit ups if i didn't run faster " he said through his pants.

 

Jared's eyes had a glimpse of remembrance in them " oh yeah " he said " anyway training's over with for today you can go home " jen mentaly did the happy dance " but tomorrow your doing those 30 push ups and sit ups " jared said once again destroying jensen's happy bubble this man is a torturer he thought.

 

As he gave him a are-you-serious? look jared quirked his brow at him " want me to double it? " he asked jensen shook his head vigrously " n-no i'll do them " he said stuttering alittle jared smiled innocently " good " jen rolled his eye's " why are you so tough on me anyway? " he couldn't help but ask.

 

" because i want you to become the best " jared said matter-of-factly jensen eyes widened at this " wait what? " he asked jared rolled his eyes " i want you to become the best stupid " he repeated jensen glared at him at being called stupid that only caused jared to smirk at him " so the reason your training me to exhaustion is because you want me to become the best? " jen asked jared nodded " yeah pretty much i thought that was obvious " he said.

 

" well sorry it's hard to tell if there's any affection toward you when your having to go through your torturer training "

 

" true but the way i push you shows just how much i care about ya "

jensen quirked his brow at him and was gonna question him once more but jared just smiled and walked away leaving a confused jensen in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

jensen walked down to the football field his mind often went back to the day before and what jared told him and the same saying flashed over and over in his mind like a broken recored...what the hell did he mean? sighing he reached the field and prepared himself for another long and torturus training session....when he noticed something odd..

 

" What the hell are you doing!?! " jensen couldn't help but ask jared rolled his eyes " what does it look like? i'm relaxing " jensen quirked his brow as jared laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds in the sky. " aren't you suppose to be training me into the ground not relaxing and looking at the clouds like a hippy? ", jensen didn't have to see him in order to know that jared rolled his eyes at him " we're taking a break " oh god he was in the twilight zone.

 

Jensen glared his eyes at him " what are you up to? " he asked jared turned to him and gave him a innocent smile " i'm not up to anythin i just though you might want a break from training this past week ", jen still didn't trust him.. " come look at the clouds with me " jen looked at him carefully before making his way to him and laying beside to look at the clouds. A deep yet comforting silence traveled between them.

 

When all of a sudden jared pointed his finger toward the sky and asked excitedly " dosn't that one look like a dog!?! " jensen followed his finger and studied the cloud carefully, before shrugging " i guess " jared rollied his eyes " you have no since of imagination " causing a laughing from the person beside him. Jensen then allowed himself to turn his head and study jared slightly awed by his relaxed postion. " Hey mind if i ask you something? " he asked " sure shoot " " how did a guy like you become a football trainer ".

 

Jared's shoulders tensed slightly his eyes hardened something that didn't become un-noticed to jensen's eyes " it's getting late " jared said as he stood " yeah i guess " jensen replied " i'll see you tomorrow " jared told him jensen nodded in reply. And made his way off the field " oh and by the way your doing 30 push up's and sit ups tomorrow " " GOD-DAMNIT! "


End file.
